Life of Love
by FetishistInMotion
Summary: Instead of abandoning newly orphaned Harry with the dull Dursely's, Dumbledore takes him to raise at Hogwarts. They say it takes a village to raise a child. Mature content, yaoi.
1. Life Altering

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter. I do not profit from this or any of my other fan fictions. This is a work of fiction and will include mature/adult themes such as sexual content as well as m/m, m/f, incest, extreme underage, non-consent and dubious consent, daddy kink, and professor/student kink. Don't like, don't read. Thanks.

 **0100 November 1** **st** **, 1981 Privet Drive, Surry**

Albus Dumbledore stood with his deputy head, Minerva McGonagall, a few houses down from number 4 Privet Drive. They awaited Hagrid with the precious cargo, one little Harry Potter, newly orphaned. After debating with himself, and his esteemed colleagues of Hogwarts, he had decided to foster the poor boy with his maternal aunt. However, rumors had reached Albus' ears of an estrangement between the Evans' sisters. Blood wards or no, Lily most likely wanted her sister as her sons custodian even less than the Malfoy's.

As Hagrid pulled up on the flying motor bike, handing off the bundled bunting, the Great Albus Dumbledore, Head of the Wizengamot, Order of Merlin awardee, defeater of Gellert Grindlewald, had an attack of conscience. Was it really for the greater good, leaving a precious babe on the doorstep of beings so normal, so muggle, so mundane, when the wards of Hogwarts are comparable, nay, even preferable? Wards can be strengthened. If the bane of Voldemort's existence was love as Albus believed, wouldn't it be best if Harry was loved and taught to love in return than merely surviving off the charity of begrudging relatives?

As the bearded man contemplated the future of the boy, he gazed down at the rosey cheeked cherub, already in love with the sweeting since he first held him after he was born. He could give the boy the love and devotion he required from a fit guardian. Minerva could help, of course, as well as all the other professors. Where better than to nourish young minds and hearts than Hogwarts?

Holding the little lamb cuddled to his chest, Minerva looking at him smugly as she knew his decision, Albus made a choice that would change little Harry Potter's fate.


	2. Adventures in Child Rearing

**WARNING:**

 **I do not own or profit from Harry Potter. I do not profit from this fanfiction. This is a work of fiction. Adult themes and content within, including but not limited to: yaoi, extreme underage, dubious consent, non-consent, m/m slash, spanking as punishment, etc. If you can't handle it, don't read it. Thanks.**

As Albus had never been blessed with children, or even a spouse, he had never experienced the bliss of sleepless nights, dirty nappies, toilet training, or teething. He had never had to have knowledge of fevers, soothies, detecting food allergies, or rectal thermometers. He had never felt so ignorant to something. He was supposed to be darn near infallible, but this experience as a surrogate papa had humbled him greatly.

In the first three days Albus had baby Harry confiscated every few hours for his ineptitude, which apparently was dangerous. Obviously, one does not feed a 15 month old lemon drops. Also, it's common knowledge that one does not allow said 15 month old sips from his favorite brandy wine. Furthermore, it's inappropriate to expect the same child to sleep amongst Albus prized wool socks, although the babe was so very snugly and comfortable in the sock pile. None of this was obvious to the ever discerning Headmaster Dumbledore. He was going through a crash course in child rearing. After the third time Minerva, Poppy, or Pomona absconded with his young charge, he had raided the applicable section of the library. Little did Albus know, the child rearing manuals had been written in the dark ages, when such muggle influences wrote about the proper uses for paige boys. Life would be interesting, but little Harry would know the love of an extended family.


	3. Story of Suds

**WARNING:**

 **I do not own or profit from Harry Potter. I do not profit from this fan-fiction, my intrinsic reward is having a creative outlet for the dark cesspool that is my mind. Yaoi, extreme underage, dubious/non consent, daddy kink, professor kink, etc.**

A naked toddler covered in mud and slime streaked past Albus, giggling and hollering in innocence and naïveté. Stretching his limbs out to their maximum reach, the elderly man snagged the squirming child, plopping him into the tub overflowing with colorful bubbles.

The young boy and his papa made a game of every activity, playing chase Harry to get him into the tubby or to tea or some such. If he was caught he would comply with whichever adult's turn it was, if not he remained at large until some spry individual, usually uncle Sev, caught him and gently reprimanded the happy fellow.

Albus soaped up the cloth grindylow loofa that the tot so loved, scrubbing his wild hair and mud streaked visage. He quickly but gently stroked the loofa over Harry's slender form, paying extra attention to the boys private bits, slicking a wrinkled digit up with suds and slipping it slightly past the furled star nestled between small, milky globes.

Harry wriggled and giggled at the tickle in his bum. He loved it when daddy played in the tubby with him, it was the best time of day.

With one hand busy with his hind-end, Albus' other hand gently eased the fore-skin back on Harry's penis, swishing sudsy water over the miniature, sensitive tip. He then proceeded to roll the tiny scrotum in his large hand.

After a very thorough washing, with an indulgent smile on his face Albus allowed his boy to play. Watching the little lad happily splashing, he knew that all the hard work of child rearing was absolutely worth it for the love and happiness of said child.

Proceeding drying the squeaky clean toddler with a warm, fluffy cloth Albus carried Harry to the bed for his nightly ablutions. Old yet sure hands smoothed lotion onto the still baby fine skin, Albus always agog at how like rose petals the texture of the pale pink flesh was.

Finally, a quick poof of powder, nappy, and night dress later, his son was ready to retire for the night. After locating his spectacles and the storybook, Albus tucked Harry into their bed.

Cuddling into his papa's chest with a small thumb nestled between rosy lips , Harry looked at the illustrations of Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump as his slightly damp curls were stroked back from his brow. Albus' soothing vocals lulled the little lamb into slumber.

Albus, noticing his son was asleep, attempted to stealthily slide out from the bed. However, as he jostled the boy whined in his sleep, forcing the man to sigh and relax back into the embrace.

Peering lovingly on the small lads slumbering form, the aging headmaster contemplated the last year. He had struggled within himself, questioning if adopting the boy as his own was the appropriate action. He had always wanted a child of his own, yet constantly questioned his own capabilities and morales. Could he be a proper parent, able to instill the proper ethics and values into an impressionable child? Regardless, he would give it his best. He had quietly adopted the then sixteen month old, sealing the court records and legal documents. For all intents and purposes, little Harry was his. When the boy was old enough to decide, he would let him choose if he wanted to be blood adopted as well. He was determined to do right by his Harry.

Harry still had nightmares from the life changing event that happened last year, however, with all the love and support of Albus, the entire staff of Hogwarts, a few wisely chosen members of Britain's wizarding community, such as the Weasley's, and a certified pediatric mind healer, he was coming along just fine.

According to Healer Wicklowe, Harry was spot on developmentally, even above average in some areas. Poppy performed monthly check-ups on the lad, ensuring there was no side affects from having survived a killing curse. Some of the readings on the scans were abnormal, however, Albus had several associates looking into finding a specialist for the curse scar.

Life was good, chaotic and messy, yet wonderful. Albus couldn't hardly wait for the years of new adventures to come.


	4. Slips, Snails, and Puppy Dog Tails

**WARNING:**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. I do not profit from this story. Adult themes and fetishes are found within.**

Harry James Potter Dumbledore was hiding. His daddy had decided since turning five he had to start formal lessons, one day a week with each instructor. Minnie's lessons were tough but fun, usually learning how to use a quill or some such and identifying transfigured animals from natural, in Pommy's lessons he got to get dirty and play with flowers and bugs, and Rollie's classes were the best, using a training broom. Flitty's classes were okay, though usually he couldn't figure out what the actual lesson was about, matching spells and colors was the most fun. Uncle Sevie's classes, though, were more difficult. Although he very much loved his uncle and looked up to him, as a teacher he was very demanding. His uncle always said he 'was there to make sure the old fruit doesn't spoil you to the point of being an even bigger dunderhead than past students I won't name', therefore, he had filled the disciplinarian role in his life. There was the odd day when uncle Sev showed him how to dissect smelly things, like clams and grasshoppers and the like, that wasn't so terrible. Usually he got to use a tongue depressor and rarely a very dull parring blade. The worst was when uncle had him repeating lines on paper, usually rules of the classroom. That was so snore worthy.

Harry was hiding because today was the day uncle made him clean cauldrons. It was smelly and yucky and he wanted no part of it. There was usually gross bits of muck and parts burned in the cauldrons and he would have to take extra care bathing after. Bits would get under his nails and daddy would demand to clean and pare them, shaking his white bearded head at the mess.

Harry was hiding in his absolute favorite place to sneak, under the Heads table in the Great Hall. So many cool things fell down here, bits of parchment with funny notes and the odd lemon drop that daddy dropped when rifling through his pockets. Secrets were to be learned, possibly for future black mail material. Uncle Sev was attempting to teach him the fine art of black mail, so far he didn't really get it. Draco sure did, he sometimes came to play with Harry and have lessons with uncle Sev. He was uncle Sev's god son, so Harry guessed that made him a cousin of a sort. He wasn't used to being around other kids who actually played, so he was kind of stuffy sometimes. He had threatened Harry to tell about his sneaky places if he didn't get to be Mordred while playing Wizards and Knights. Harry, being the astute five year old he was, threw the figurine at the blonde and huffed off to pout in defeat.

Scarfing down the treacle tart he had sweet talked the elves into handing over, Harry distantly heard the doors to the Great Hall open and slam as booted feet, probably Sev's, entered and sauntered leisurely around the lower tables. Curling up as small as possible, Harry covered his mouth with his jammy hands. Of course when he was hiding he discovered he had to wee, quite badly. Rocking back and forth, he prayed to Merlin he wouldn't be found.

Sighing silently in relief as the foot steps grew fainter and headed towards the door, the small boy went lax and let his guard down. Just as he relaxed, the floor length table cloth went whipping above the table. "Harry, I know your down there. Come out on your own and the consequences wont be nearly so severe. You are over an hour late for your lesson. I don't relish having to punish you at all," Severus reasoned.

"Don't wanna," Harry grumbled, debating doing as asked.

"Harry, we must all do things we don't enjoy. I don't particularly appreciate scrubbing cauldrons either, however, it's a task that needs to be done and having your assistance is a big help. Also, it is a skill you will need in the future as a student here," the usually dower faced man admitted.

Hearing uncle Sev admit to needing help made the young lad feel guilty, bringing him to slowly creep out from under the massive table. Standing straight before Sev and looking at his feet in shame, Harry waited with batted breath for his sentence.

Sighing, Severus came forward, putting gentle yet firm hands on the boys shoulders, squeezing comfortingly. "Come, sit on my lap and we will proceed. Ten swats bare bottom should do it, mostly because I've been tearing the castle apart looking for you," the potions master stated dryly.

Tentatively moving towards the chair his uncle had settled upon, Harry shyly stood before Severus, hands behind his back.

"Harry, pull your trousers down and come bend over my knees, the sooner we get started the sooner we will finish."

Tugging his short pants down along with his skivvies, the red faced lad gave in and leaned over Severus' lap, face down in shame.

"It will be over before you know it," Severus soothed as he gently palmed the small buttocks cheeks one after the other. Slowly but firmly he swatted one cheek and then the other, turning the prior lily white flesh slightly pink. "What do you say, Harry?"

"One, sir, thank you," Harry stuttered out, endeavoring not to sniffle. Babies cried, not big boys, or so Draco said.

Proceeding with the punishment, Severus spanked each cheek in succession the allotted times, gently stroking the abused red flesh afterwards in an attempt to soothe. Harry had broken down on the third spank, bawling then wailing as his tender arse cheeks turned beat red as he counted. "You know I do this because I care about you, Harry. If I didn't care I wouldn't punish you for doing wrong," Severus questioned as he picked the sobbing boy off his lap, cradling the small body to his chest, settling the small pointed chin against his shoulder.

"I know, but it still hurts," Harry cried, tears and snot falling onto the soft pale neck his nose was tucked into. The fragrance of fresh herbs and dried out ingredients was a comfort to him, it was the smell of his Sev. Gently his back and bottom were rubbed comfortingly, shushing sounds whispered against untidy black hair covering a pale brow. As the boy calmed gradually, he began to squirm. "Harry, why are you wiggling so?" Demanded Severus huskily, the wriggling boy grinding his sore bottom on a now hard piece in his teaching slacks.

"I forgot, I really have to wee," Harry whined.

"You should have said earlier, Harry," the older man chided, wandlessly conjuring a small urinal and assisting in placing the tiny prick into the wide opening.

"I was distracted," accused the boy as he moaned in relief, allowing his over full bladder to empty into the receptacle.

Shifting subtly, Severus vanished the urinal, taking a conjured wipe and cleaning under the tiny foreskin.

"You did very well accepting your punishment, now lets have a kiss," Severus instructed with authority.

Leaning up Harry excitedly licked his lips before placing his rosebud mouth lightly upon the thin masculine one of Sev. Harry very much enjoyed kissing, and hugging, and other fun stuff. He really liked it when uncle or daddy tickled in his mouth with their tongue, it was funny. He practiced kissing and licking in Draco's mouth sometimes, but it wasn't nearly as fun because Draco would pretend to be disgusted after even though he stayed still during.

"How do you feel now, Harry," uncle asked him in his deep voice.

"So much better. My bottom still stings a bit, but I needed punished and now I can try and do better. I love you, Sevvie," Harry declared with an impish grin as he hugged him tighter, giving him a last lingering peck and a quick lick for good measure.

"Mm, I love you too Harry."


	5. Let's Get Physical

**WARNING:**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or affiliations. I do not profit from this story. Adult themes and fetishes will be contained. Yaoi.**

"But daddy, I don't want a fiscal," pouted a chubby cheeked 8 year old Harry.

"It's a physical assessment, Harry. It's important to ensure your body is growing and functioning properly," lectured Albus.

"Why does Poppy have to do it? She's a girl, and girls aren't 'sposed to see boys naked, you said," Harry questioned. "Can't Sevy do it? I wont mind him giving me my fiscal, honest."

Sighing wearily, "I suppose, if he agrees…" Albus allowed.

"Hey uncle Sev, wanna give me my fiscal," the impertinent boy cheekily hollered across the Great Hall as his papa led him by the hand to breakfast.

Groaning as Minerva and Rolanda chuckled at his expense, he reluctantly agreed.

After a hearty breakfast of oatmeal with blueberries, toast and marmalade, Harry caught a ride to the infirmary, skinny legs clutched around Severus waist, his upturned nose snuggled into the mans neck. As the potions master touted his burden up flights of stairs, the small lad would plant breathy kisses on his tender flesh, causing his trousers to tighten.

Upon arrival, Severus instructed Harry to disrobe and sit on the bed. Starting at the boys tousled head, he carefully palpated and inspected the scalp. Moving down the small, childish body, no concerns were noted. To Harry's delight, a calloused palm gently palpated his miniature penis and testicles, causing him to giggle and squirm.

"Turn onto your stomach, Harry. That's it, bring your knees under you a bit," Severus ordered.

Turning to the instrument drawer, he removed an old fashioned thermometer and some lubricant.

"This is going to be a bit cold, Harry," he informed as he slicked a good amount of the lubricant across the tightly furled rectum. As the boy shivered a bit, he gently prodded a finger past the clenching muscle. Pushing his finger in slowly deeper, he gently curled the digit, causing a little mewl to escape sweetly parted lips.

"How does that feel, Harry?" Questioned an obviously aroused potions master.

"It tickles," giggled the boy as the man continued to gently tap on a funny spot inside of his bum.

Slowly removing the questing digit, Severus then slicked the thick thermometer in lubricant, placing the round tip against the slightly loosened anus. Pushing it in gradually, Harry whined as his virgin opening was slowly plundered. The thermometer seemed to take forever to finish its reading, causing Harry to wiggle a bit, panting at the shift of the glass tool against his insides.

Finally the temperature was taken, Severus removing the thermometer needlessly slowly.

"You were very good, Harry," praised uncle Sev, turning the small boy over.

"What do I get for being good?" The boy demanded, puckering his petite lips up as a clue to the reward he sought.

"I suppose you would like a kiss?" Severus questioned the obvious, bending over the bed to gently press his lips against the insistent pucker of Harry.

Licking insistently at the boys rosy lips caused the petite orifice to open up, allowing for a luxurious exploration.

"Thanks for making sure I'm healthy, uncle Sev. I can't wait for my next fiscal," Harry stated excitedly, smiling his adoration.


End file.
